


Home Coming

by earliegrey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earliegrey/pseuds/earliegrey
Summary: “Okay,” Daiki starts as he crosses his arms; during the many years he's taught, he learned that doing this intimidates first years. He stifles a smirk at the blinding white adidas jacket with accents of royal purple and yellow. “What’s with the flashy get up? Are you trying to get mobbed here?”(an alternative future verse, where Aomine decided to become Touou's PE coach and Kagami went on to play as a NBA basketball player.// established relationship;EDIT: CH. 2, rating upped to Explicit)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, earlie here again. Here's just something I wrote up a long time ago ^q^ Huffs; I haven't gotten back to writing but at least it's something!
> 
> Some light-hearted verses~ I'll be adding drabbles here to build on it hopefully...later in the future, so...//waves hand around;
> 
> Please disregard grammar/spelling errors TvT

Between the window of peace between third and fourth period, Daiki strolls down the corridor to the cafeteria.

In his hand, a plastic blue clipboard, clipped on are papers filled with students names he won’t bother to remember. It's useless to remember since new faces come every year in waves. Most, if not all, students remember him anyways. 

He takes leisure steps, a tune in his stride, with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. Daiki side steps a bunch of Touou students walking to their next class and waves off a slew of polite afternoon greetings.

“Have you seen him?” A group of whispering girls giggles within ear shot. “I think he’s still at the gates---” The voices quiet the farther he walks away.

Girl's gossip, Daiki thinks before he turns a corner. How boring.

Beyond the school courtyard and near the gates, he spots an amassing crowd of steel blue crowding around something white and freakishly, blazing red, doing its best to sneak away from the crowd and miserably failing.

"Oh my god, do you have a notebook with you right now---" one of the sportsy boys asks another, while passing Daiki in a hurried run.

In (probably) overly expensive (and flashy) shades, the object of attention is drowning among students, stopped every so often with binders and pencils pushed into his hands for an autograph.

“Oi,” Daiki grumbles as he stomps his way to the crowd, dispersing it by clapping his hand against the clipboard. He thwacks some kid he vaguely recognizes upside the head with it. “What the hell are you guys doing. Get to class, you brats.”

Two minutes and the courtyard is clear again but not without hushed whispers and sneaky (giddy) glances at him. Then there are the  _“Sensei needs alone time with his boyfriend~”_  that he pretends to ignore.

“Okay,” Daiki starts as he crosses his arms; during the many years he's taught, he learned that doing this intimidates first years. He stifles a smirk at the blinding white adidas jacket with accents of royal purple and yellow. “What’s with the flashy get up? Are you trying to get mobbed here?”

“I just got off the plane,” Taiga snaps back, shoving his sunglasses up into his mess of short, red hair. He points a thumb to the roadside and it’s then that Daiki notices a large suitcase and duffle bag by his feet. “Had a taxi drive me here, since I didn’t exactly book a hotel---”

“So you’re asking if you can stay with me,” Daiki finishes. The look on Taiga’s face is more than sheepish. “What happened to your apartment?---oh, _right._  You sold it before you left.”

“Yeah,” Taiga says with a casual shrug before he snags his bag and the handle of his suitcase to drag it off to god knows where---some vague direction. “So where can I put my stuff, your office is this way right---?”

Daiki steals it from under his hand and rolls his suitcase away, heading back to the corridor. “It’s _this_ way. God your memory is as great as ever,” he scoffs.

Behind him, he hears Taiga follow him with heavy footsteps, shoes crunching under the gravel of the courtyard. “Last time I’ve been here was three years ago, can’t expect me to remember your danky, old office of all places.”

“Well, excuse me,” Daiki retorts and doesn’t bother smothering his grin.

\---

It’s hard to keep students from prying since they're all about getting up in teachers' businesses.

Taiga isn’t the most discreet either, with his brilliant red hair and ferocious eyebrows on his forehead. He has his hands in his pockets and makes idle comments about the school, noticing that the walls had been repainted, that there’s a new vending machine here, “Oh, the tree grew a bit taller,” peering around like it’s a grand tour instead of a breeze walk to Daiki’s more than shoddy office.

He also peeks into the windows of ongoing classrooms, waving _and_ being distracting.

There are awestruck murmurs from the first years that Daiki is teaching, and annoying giggles and jibes from the second and third years alike.

Daiki just glares them all down, eyes narrowed with a hidden threat in his gaze, _ten laps added to your warm-up jog if you say_ anything _._

Of course, Touou students are smarter than how Daiki used to be, so they all scurried away upon first glare.

Daiki's office is a re-purposed storage room attached to the gym. Some few years ago, it had smelled like mothballs and spiderwebs and dust clung to old, rusting shelves and abandoned equipment.

Now, Daiki has placed a magazine rack, full of basketball monthly and gravure stashed away somewhere in harder to reach places (to keep away from annoying students).

There’s a modest desk, furnished with necessary paperwork, student names, forms that he needs to sign, a list of contacts for practice matches he sets up with other schools.

“Not bad,” Taiga says and of course he’d say that because he just kicks off his shoes and tramples onto the tatami mats. He tosses himself onto the sofa near the window, stretching and grunting like a happy cat. “I can sleep here.”

“You can nap, but you’re not sleeping here,” Daiki says, parking the luggage in the space near the door. He wanders over to the window, scrunching his nose at the dust and yanks the curtain close. The room turns a shade darker. “Long flight?”

“Mm, eleven hours with a three hour delay,” Taiga hums, resting an arm over his eyes. “Crying baby was behind me the entire time and people didn’t really give me much of a break either.”

“That’s how it is when you're one of Japan’s top international players,” Daiki huffs, as he grabs a sports drink from his mini fridge under his desk. He sits down noisily on the little space Taiga didn’t fill up on the couch. “You really didn’t think calling me ahead was a good idea?”

“You’re at school and you never take calls during school,” Taiga says, accepting the cool sports drink with a hum of thanks. It takes a while for him to sit up and when he does he immediately slumps and snaps the lid from the pocari drink. “But then, I thought seeing you in person would be nice, you know. A surprise…?”

Daiki gives him an unimpressed look and sinks back into the sofa. “If you said you were coming back today, I could’ve brought my car with me instead of a bike, so now you’re lugging that back on your own.”

“...I might not have thought that through.”

Daiki huffs, a fond crinkle around his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

He watches Taiga thirstily drink the pocari, finishing more than half and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

“Your hair’s getting longer,” Daiki comments and Taiga blinks at him before reaching up to pinch at his bangs.

“Ah? I guess I should get it cut again…”

 _I can see better for basketball this way_ , Daiki remembers Taiga saying as he snipped away (terribly) at his bangs. While shorter bangs make a lot more sense, Taiga lost the unique ombre in his hair of bright red to deep scarlet.

“Let it be,” Daiki says, absently twirling the ends with his fingers. “It's not like you’re heading back so soon right? Season’s ended.”

“Hm, I guess I could,” Taiga says with a light smile, and pulls his knees up to his chest. He leans a little into Daiki’s touch. “It’ll be another three months before I have to head back.”

“And you're seriously planning to stay with me for that long?” Daiki asks, hand drifting down the nape of Taiga’s neck and resting his palm on the base of neck, below his popped jacket collar.

Taiga gives him a lazy grin, tilts his head a little. He laughs. “Do you want me to go somewhere else?”

His lips taste sweet, aftertaste of pocari and Daiki smiles, closes the gap, and murmurs, "No, you can stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in Dec 2015, and...I forgot to post this here, ha haha. Forgive me. _(:3
> 
> Here it is, please take note that the warning has upped; so yes, it is NSFW.
> 
> Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Anyways that said, please excuse typoes/grammar problems ^q^;;; I'll edit it the best I can but thank you for your understanding!

Between the awkward age of young adults and  _adults,_  at that age of twenty-five, Taiga takes off to America with a different ring on a new chain and a promise that he and Daiki will call each other whenever time permits, video call if their busy schedule allows, and sometimes, call during the busy hours—just for emergencies.

Long distance relationship is methodical, careful, and like its namesake, long and distant.

There’s always room for doubt and miscommunication, and a lot of time.

Time that Taiga spends, lying flat on his bed (new every week; sheets changed as he lives out of his suitcase; a different game almost every turn of the month,) thinking, wondering, thoughts straying far, about Daiki, back at home in Japan, living in that dingy old apartment of his that he’s had for years.

Taiga has known him since high school, knows what kind of person Daiki is.

Prideful, egotistical, flippant, but loyal and kind, and he knows,  _knows_  Daiki wouldn’t ever do anything in his absence.

(It bothers Taiga a lot; because Taiga  _knows_  he’s not like him, not as loyal as Daiki is.

There are wandering thoughts, an empty wanting, a curiosity and thirst for a different kind of thrill.

Once or twice Taiga had a flare curling in the pit of his stomach, when he humors the thought that relief and bed sheets are just a word away.

But then he’d remember, that  _it shouldn’t ever be this way, ever,_  and he’d stop.)

Taiga would roll over onto his stomach, flick open his phone, and dial home, to sixteen hours ahead, around the the hour where the school day starts waning to a close.

With a quiet, shaking voice, he’d tell him, he can’t sleep.

 

 

_“I’d kiss you, from the side of your head, to where your collarbones meet, licking, sucking you the way you like.”_

Taiga feels his toes curl against the cool bed sheets as a heat winds tight in his abdomen. Eyes closed, he can almost feel the warm expanse of Daiki’s palm on his chest as his chapped lips pepper his neck. He would twist and shiver into his hand, wishing that the finger that probed inside wasn’t his and pretending that there was another weight on his bed.

_“I’d lick your chest, tease you, bite you, leave a mark right where everyone can see. You say you hate it but you actually like it, don’t you? The marks, the hickeys that’s all over your body, especially the ones I leave inside your thighs.”_

“Daiki,” Taiga breathes, voice choked and lewd, muffled into the pillow under him;  _fucking embarrassing_  and he’s glad Daiki can’t see him on the other side of the phone, as he sinks into his bed, body keeling and arching. He trembles with slick fingers in his ass and his other hand stroking his length.

_“God, you sound so sexy right now, I want to eat you, run my fingers down your back, and inside; mess you up in there, stretch you out until you’re loose—“_

“I’m close—” he gasps. He hears Daiki’s breathing stutter. The pressure builds and a taut string in his body snaps; Taiga moans, arms trembling as he rides through his orgasm; his strokes become weaker. “Ah— _Daiki_ —“

 _“Yeah, I’m here,”_  Daiki laughs and then groans when Taiga whimpers, thick cum dripping from his hands and staining the bed sheets.

_“Fuck. I want to be there so fucking much—“_

“Sorry,” Taiga laughs after collapsing for a tired moment. He rolls to his side, lazily grabbing for the tissue box. He cleans up his mess, wiping away the sticky white on his clothed chest. “I wish it wasn’t like this.”

Daiki huffs in response.

Taiga sighs, a little sleepily. “I didn’t interrupt you from anything, did I? I mean—” He looks at the clock again. “Club just…started?”

A laugh, it sounds light and almost airy, a bit tinny over the phone.  _“Oh no, not at all, I’m just watching the kids play basketball while having phone sex on the side._ Real  _professional of me.”_

“Oops.” Taiga pulls the band on his sweatpants back to where his hips are.

 _“Nah, don’t apologize,”_  Daiki assures, and Taiga can imagine the warm lopsided smile on his lips.  _“You sounded really sexy so it was a treat—but fuck, I wish I was there.”_

“I want to come home,” Taiga says, tiredly, words drifting as he mumbles into the pillow case. “It’s been so fucking boring here…”

_“Yeah, I know. It's boring without me.”_

“Don't get too full of yourself,” Taiga says, voice dry.

They don’t hang up immediately after that, but Daiki has to continue coaching.

Taiga settles into his bed, sheets drawn up to his shoulders and he listens. He listens to Daiki shouting distantly to the team, about their layups and footwork, and it makes Taiga laugh, because years and years ago, _Aomine Daiki_  didn’t give two shits about _practice_ until Taiga slapped some competitive spirit into him.

He falls asleep, dreaming of younger days, of basketballs thumping down the court accompanied by the whistle screeching through the gym; he imagines Daiki, ten years younger, spinning that basketball adeptly on the back of his fingers as he effortlessly makes a shot with a careless throw.

 

 

Taiga pounces for plane tickets once he hears from his manager that he’s allowed to come home.

He’s itching the entire flight back, jumping at the slightest noise or spacing out even further (he’s always thinking, imagining the warmth of Daiki’s broad shoulders, the spiky hair running soft under his fingertips.) Taiga drums his fingers against the arm rest of his chair and can’t sleep despite the dimmed plane lights and the soothing lull of the plane braving gentle turbulence.

The plane lands, but it’s an agonizing wait as it slowly wheels to the terminal.

It feels like hours before the seat belt sign blinks dim, and when it does, Taiga is the first out of his seat, pulling his duffle bags from the overhead compartment.

It takes an even  _longer_ time flagging down a taxi, and even more of a torture as he sits in the back seat, sunglasses over his eyes, (reluctantly) talking to the driver because he had the misfortune to be recognized as  _Kagami Taiga, Japan’s youngest and most talented basketball player in the NBA_.

He flips and shuts his Japanese cellphone, wonders if he should call ahead—but, maybe not. It’s Wednesday today and he’s not sure if Daiki’s day off is today—or was it yesterday?

Hell, if he can remember what day it is.

He’ll just show up when he does, and ask if Daiki is there.

If he isn’t, well, tough shit.

 

 

He stepped out of the taxi at the gate of Touou, intent on running right to his boyfriend, but instead he was attacked by crowds of high schoolers who were sporting the same old uniform that Daiki had worn so many years ago.

Before he can even ask about their gym teacher, one of them pushes a notebook at him with a pen, and he thinks, why the hell not.

(He’s still burning, itching to touch Daiki, bury his face into the crook of his neck—)

“God,” Taiga hears someone grumble and a series of loud claps interrupt the excited clamor. He nearly jumps at the voice; it’s much clearer compared to the phone calls and his gut bubbles with excitement. “What the hell are you guys doing. Get to class, you fucking punks.”

Taiga watches in amazement how the students give him furtive glances but walk away; he swears he hears some of the girls giggle, _“Sensei needs alone time with his boyfriend~”_

And there is he, still an inch taller than him, in a blue sports jersey with his arms crossed.

“Okay,” Daiki says sternly but his twitching lip and fond look gives him away. “What’s with the flashy get up? Are you trying to get mobbed here?”

“I just got off the plane,” Taiga says, shoving his sunglasses up into his mess of short, red hair. He jerks a thumb to the roadside where he had dumped his luggage. “Had a taxi drive me here, since I didn’t exactly book a hotel—”

“So you’re asking if you can stay with me,” Daiki finishes. Taiga gives him a sheepish look. “What happened to your apartment?—oh, you sold it before you left.”

“Yeah,” Taiga agrees as he snags his bag and the handle of his suitcase to drag it off to somewhere—god if he remembers where Daiki’s office is. “So where can I put my stuff, your office is this way right—?”

Daiki steals it from under his hand and rolls his suitcase away, heading towards some corridor.“It’s  _this_  way. God your memory is as great as ever,” he scoffs.

Taiga follows him with heavy footsteps, shoes crunching under the gravel of the courtyard. “Last time I’ve been here was three years ago, can’t expect me to remember your danky, old office of all places.”

“Well, excuse me,” Daiki retorts and doesn’t bother smothering his grin. Taiga laughs again, chest warm, and jogs a little to catch up to him.

 

 

He’s hungry, feverish, and this isn’t enough to sate him and Daiki  _knows_  that but he has his wrists pinned down to the couch, unrelenting — _asshole._

Daiki presses him against the cushions, mouthing incoherent wet words into the side of his neck, kissing and nipping. Taiga stares up at the ceiling, at the fan, at the lights filtering through the windows, and he’s reminded that they’re in Daiki’s office and there’s a chance that a student could walk in.

The worry washes away though when his vision flutters, and he clenches his eyes as Daiki rocks against him, gentle and smooth.  _Enough,_ but _not enough._

“God,” Daiki breathes, face relaxing as he pulls away slightly, eyes drinking in the sight, tongue wetting his lips. “You  have no idea how much I imagined this. You’re still as sexy as ever.”

“Not so bad looking yourself,” Taiga murmurs, breath stilted just when Daiki slides in again. Taiga’s pants are somewhere discarded in the mess on the floor, his jacket, his clothes, everything was torn off the moment Daiki laid his hands on him.

He was naked and sprawled back on the couch, his legs splayed around Daiki’s waist and there’s a prick of irritation churning in the back of Taiga’s mind when he realizes Daiki is still, very much  _clothed_.

He’d tear that jacket off if he could but Daiki has his wrists pinned down.

Daiki’s cold hand plays with the tip of his leaking cock, and Taiga lurches at the tingle between his legs, choking back a gasp and a  _fuck._ Daiki has set a steady, leisurely pace, fast enough to glide against his prostrate but slow enough to make Taiga whine and twist at the building pressure.

“Fuck,” he rasps. “ _Do it_  properly—“

Daiki leans down, breath husky and caught between a laugh and a groan. “I’m making love,  _not_  fucking.”

 _As if there’s a difference,_  Taiga wants to growl but he’s weak to the silky voice grazing against his ear and the heat builds, hot bullets race through his veins. “I’ve missed this; when you clamp onto me tightly, whimpering, choking; you’d feel it so much you’d start crying, who knew you’d like it so much—“

“I’d like it even more—” Taiga gasps brokenly, and wetness edges around his eyes. He jerks to meet Daiki’s thrusts. He growls when Daiki stops short of sinking his entire length into him. “—if you do it properly,  _ah—“_

“It’s been a few months; you’d break if I’m not careful,” Daiki reasons, bringing one of Taiga’s hands to his lips. He licks and traces every knuckle, leaving a lingering warm wetness; Taiga glares at him. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I appreciate the concern, but I can take a fucking—” Taiga’s eyes widen as words fall back into his throat.  _O_ _h god_ , the pace is quickening and the head of Daiki’s cock is hitting the  _right_ places, but  _not_ quite that spot that would leave him writhing. That stupid bastard was  _teasing_  him—

And he knew it from that cocky grin on his face.

Taiga yelps as Daiki’s other hand ghost up his chest, rolling a perk nipple between his forefingers because he knows Taiga likes having his nipples played as he was fucked. He lets out a soft whine, eyes sliding shut, mouth parted softly in a wanton anticipation for more.

“Please,” Taiga decides to say, voice rattling and the last bits of his pride slips away when he realizes how fucking  _desperate_  and cracked his voice sounded. “Please, fuck me. Hard. Harder.  _Daiki_ —“

“You’re playing unfair,” Daiki manages to laugh, smile faltering, and he presses a kiss onto Taiga’s feverish forehead. The warmth in him was overbearing and Taiga has had enough of this fucking torture.

“Daiki,” Taiga breathes, moving his legs again, and wincing as he felt his insides squirm around Daiki’s cock. With a grunt and much effort, he locks his legs around his waist, reels him closer. He reaches up to catch Daiki’s lips with his, nibbles his lower lip slightly.

“Please, I want you in me,  _fuck me—_ ” He whispers, sultry, and the strained smile Daiki returned was  _not_ human— _bingo._

His back hits the couch and Daiki’s hands dig into the bone of his hips. It hurts, it’s rough, and he knows there will be bruises the next day. Taiga stuffs a hand over his mouth, face reddening at the embarrassing onslaught of groans.

Taiga tries to breathe, tries to stop gasping every time Daiki grinds into him and out. And with the lopsided grin Daiki is sporting–it’s obvious that he’s relishing the savory idea that Taiga has become a shaking mess, because of him.

Heat pools in his gut and spreads from his insides to his abdomen. Daiki guides his arms around his neck, and Taiga latches onto the sports jacket on Daiki’s back.

Taiga sighs, lost in the whirling pleasure, and meets Daiki’s intense gaze. His opens his mouth slightly, tongue tracing the insides of his lower lip. “Faster, go  _faster_ –”

“Taiga—” Daiki murmurs, plunging himself deeper and Taiga coils, seeing stars as he shut his eyes.

Taiga sinks his nails into a fistsful of Daiki’s jacket, body twitching with electrifying jolts that came with each thrust. He claws desperately at him, clambering for a kiss, gasping for air.

Daiki meets him, tongue licking at Taiga’s pliant mouth, and swallows his moans, mixing in with his own. Daiki pulls away and kisses the side of his head, breathing heavily.

Taiga is swarmed with a mix of sweat and lemon grass, and he licks at the sweat beading along Daiki’s jaw, and suckles the skin right at his throat. (A hickey will be there; and all his students would pretty much know, but who gives a damn.)

“Shit, Taiga, I’m—” Daiki’s voice is broken and Taiga tightens his hold around his neck.

Taiga tenses violently, as a few harsh thrusts pulls him over the edge. A wet stickiness blooms inside his belly as Taiga twists, he spurts his cum in violent waves, feeling his cock pulse with relief as he releases. His back arches when Daiki sinks his teeth into his neck and— _oh_ , Daiki is still thrustingeven as he orgasms.

They collapse together in sweaty pile, Daiki’s jacket chafes against Taiga’s skin when he tries to sit up.

“Hey–” He hears Daiki say a moment later as he pets away Taiga’s sweat-soaked hair clinging to the sides of his face.

Taiga feels numb, body still reeling in the aftermath of pleasure and Daiki pulls out, taking with him a trickle of semen. He kisses him, lips chaste and sweet against his. “I love you, stupid.”

“Yeah, I’ve missed you too,” Taiga sighs, pulling Daiki closer for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........ omigod, I was just rereading it to proofread it and I'm so embarrassed, please bury me in a ditch somewhere kjahskf;; anyways regardless, I hope you enjoyed this not so new work from me _(:3 ha ha ha;;;;


End file.
